Stan Lee
Stan Lee is the co-creator many of Marvel's comic book superheroes, including Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, Iron Man, the Hulk, Thor, Daredevil, Doctor Strange, and many others. Marvel cameos Stan Lee has played small parts in many of the recent Marvel movies: *''X-Men'' - A hot dog vendor seen when the Senator emerges from the water after escaping Magneto. *''Spider-Man'' - Saves a young girl from falling debris during Spider-Man's fight with the Green Goblin. *''Daredevil'' - Matt stops him from walking in front of a truck. *''Hulk'' - Security guard along with Lou Ferrigno. *''Spider-Man 2'' - A man that saves a woman from a falling piece of concrete during the battle of Spider-Man and Doc Ock. *''Fantastic Four'' - Willie Lumpkin. *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - Jean Grey's neighbor with the water hose. *''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' - Himself, a wedding guest who is turned away. *''Spider-Man 3'' - Man in Times Square. *''Iron Man'' - Himself, mistaken for Hugh Hefner. *''The Incredible Hulk'' - A man poisoned by a drink laced with the Hulk's blood. *''Iron Man 2'' - playing the chat show host Larry King. *''Thor'' - Tries to pull Thor's hammer using his truck. *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' - an elderly general in the crowd It is assumed as long as he is able to he will continue to do cameos in future movies. Marvel Films * The Punisher - executive consultant * Captain America - executive producer * Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. '' - executive producer * ''Blade '' - executive producer * ''X-Men '' - executive producer * ''Blade II '' - executive producer * ''Spider-Man '' - executive producer, executive consultant * ''Daredevil '' - executive producer * ''X2: X-Men United '' - executive producer * ''Hulk '' - executive producer * ''The Punisher '' - executive producer * ''Spider-Man 2 '' - executive producer, executive consultant * ''Blade: Trinity '' - executive producer * ''Elektra (film) '' - executive producer * ''Man-Thing '' - executive producer * ''Fantastic Four '' - executive producer * ''Ultimate Avengers '' - co-executive producer * ''X-Men: The Last Stand '' - executive producer * ''Ultimate Avengers 2 '' - co-executive producer * ''The Invincible Iron Man '' - co-executive producer * ''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer '' - executive producer * ''Iron Man '' - executive producer * ''The Incredible Hulk '' - executive producer * ''Punisher: War Zone '' - executive producer * ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine - executive producer * Iron Man 2 - executive producer * Thor '' - executive producer * ''X-Men: First Class - executive producer * Captain America: The First Avenger - executive producer * The Avengers - executive producer * The Amazing Spider-Man - executive producer Quotes Please add some quotes from this performer about their work in Marvel movies! Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Captain America (1990) crew Category:Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. crew Category:Blade crew Category:X-Men cast Category:X-Men crew Category:Spider-Man cast Category:Spider-Man crew Category:Daredevil cast Category:Hulk cast Category:Hulk crew Category:The Punisher crew Category:Fantastic Four cast Category:Daredevil crew Category:Elektra crew Category:Fantastic Four crew Category:Iron Man cast Category:The Incredible Hulk cast Category:The Incredible Hulk crew Category:Punisher: War Zone crew Category:The Avengers cast Category:The Amazing Spider-Man cast